Gomen ne, Hinatachan
by danDogoier
Summary: "Gomen ne Hinata-chan, Tou-chan tidak datang pada hari pernikahanmu"/"Gomen, karena Tou-chan tak bisa memelukmu lagi.."/"Gomen, karena sebenarnya Hinata-chan bukanlah anak kandung Tou-chan.."/"Gomen ne Hinata-chan ... Gomen ne "/Sekuel 'Kenangan Itu'/RnR Please!/EDITED!


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Story : **DanDogoier**

**.**

**.**

Main Cast :

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Family | Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel 'Kenangan Itu'**

**Timeline** : setelah Naruto pergi dari makam Konoha

.

.

Enjoy Reading Minna-san

.

.

Summary :

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan, Tou-chan tidak datang pada hari pernikahanmu"

"Gomen, karena Tou-chan tak bisa memelukmu lagi.."

"Gomen, karena sebenarnya Hinata-chan bukanlah anak kandung Tou-chan.."

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan ... Gomen ne "

EDITED!

.

.

**Warnings :: Alur cepat, OOC, dan tidak jelas**

**.**

**.**

Pria berusia hampir berkepala empat itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia sangat tak ingin menabrak seseorang ataupun terkena tilang. Ia kini tiba di sebuah rumah megah bergaya Eropa. Tangan kirinya memegang jasnya yang ia lepas sejak tadi, sedangkan yang satunya sibuk memutar-mutar kunci rumahnya.

CEKLEK

Rumah itupun terbuka, menampilkan ruangan megah bernuansa klasik. Debu bertebaran dimana-mana, berbagai furnitur di rumah itu tertutupi kain berwarna putih. Sudah lama ia tak kemari, jika dihitung, 14 tahun lamanya. Rumah ini tempat ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata, mulai dari bermain piano, menonton televisi, petak umpet, dan banyak kenangan lain tak terlupakan yang dialaminya bersama sang terkasih. Matanya memandang nanar pada sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding tengah ruangan, bingkai itu menampakkan wajah penuh keceriaan miliknya dan kekasihnya-Hinata Hyuuga- yang telah meninggal 14 tahun silam.

Kembali ia menyelami memori bersama Hinata. Dielusnya setiap furnitur di sana. Ia masih tetap bisa merasakan hangatnya hari-hari itu, masih tergambar jelas dibenaknya, Hinata berlarian, bencanda, tertawa dan semuanya. Tapi semua itu hancur ketika ditemukannya Hinata tergeletak pingsan di lantai toilet di rumah ini. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menyembunyikan iris biru langitnya, menyesap setiap kenangan yang ada, bukannya melegakan tapi menambah sesak di dadanya.

Ia berjalan ke lantai dua, tempat dimana ia biasa memandang bintang dengan Hinata. Balkon kamar itu dipenuhi dengan jaring laba-laba, ia meniup sedikit kursi santai di balkon itu. Didudukinya kursi dengan name : "Naruto's", ia melirik sedikit pada kursi santai berwarna violet pucat di sebelahnya. Sekelebat memori bersama Hinata ketika melihat bintang jatuh dulu muncul.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Ne Naruto-kun, yang itu bintang apa?" _

"_Ng, yang itu? Itu bintang Kejora Hinata-chan"_

"_Oh, Naruto-kun lihat ada bintang jatuh, cepat ucapkan permohonan"_

"_Eh mana? Baiklah"_

_Hening sesaat di antara kedua sejoli itu lalu kemudian sang pemuda bertanya pada gadis disebelahnya,_

"_Ne Hinata-chan, kau meminta apa pada bintang jatuh?"_

_Si gadis kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri pemuda tersebut lalu berbisik,_

"_Ra-ha-sia~!" _

"_Hu~h Hinata-chan pelit"_

_Dan dimulailah acara saling menggelitiki diantara kedua sejoli itu._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Pria itu hanya tersenyum miris mengingat memori tersebut. Mata sebiru langitnya memandang sendu pada kursi santai itu,

"Hinata-chan, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pinta pada bintang jatuh saat itu" gumamnya sedih, sesak di dadanya bertambah, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah penuh kenangan ini. Setelah yakin mengunci dengan benar rumah itu, pria pirang itu pun memasuki mobilnya dan berkendara menuju pusat kota.

Ia sudah sampai di rumahnya, rumahnya yang lain. Setelah melepas sepatunya, ia bergegas masuk dan berkata, "Tadaima~". Tak ada yang menyahuti perkataannya itu. Tentu saja, ia tak mungkin berharap siapa-siapa menyambutnya kalau ia tinggal _sendirian_ ya _sendirian_. Walaupun usianya telah menginjak kepala 3 bahkan hampir kepala 4, pria pirang dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu tak lantas menikah, separuh jiwanya telah pergi, telah mati bersama seseorang yang ia cintai sejak berumur 7 tahun itu.

Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh tegapnya di kasur empuknya. Walaupun 14 tahun ini ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, namun sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu seakan tak pernah mau pergi dari pikirannya, ia menggeleng pelan menjernihkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering, tangan kirinya meraba-raba saku celananya dan segera mengangkat telepon masuk itu.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Kiba? Hah? Baiklah aku segera kesana!" jawab Naruto-nama pria tadi- pada si penelepon yang ia ketahui sebagai Wakilnya di perusahaan miliknya. Ia kemudian mengenakan kembali jas yang ia sampirkan di sofa dan bergegas pergi menuju kantornya.

Di tempat lain,

"Aku tak mungkin membuang Hinata-chan begitu saja Neji! Kau kejam sekali, dia ini darah dagingmu juga! Ho kau membuangku karena takut ketahuan Tenten ya hah? Aku benci padamu!" setelah berkata demikian, si gadis berambut kuning terang itu menampar pria bernama Neji di hadapannya itu. Sakit hatinya, walaupun ia hanya selingkuhannya, tapi bertanggung jawablah pada bayinya, darah dagingnya. Shion-nama gadis itu- segera keluar dari rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang itu. Neji hanya memandang nanar pada wanita yang ia jadikan pelampiasan emosi sesaatnya. Panas di wajahnya tak sebanding dengan panas hati wanita pirang itu. Ia sendiri yang memberi nama pada bayi yang digendong selingkuhannya itu. Ia kemudian menutup pintu kediamannya. Melupakan semua kenangan bersama wanita pirang itu.

Shion berjalan menyusuri kompleks perumahan tersebut. Tangannya menggendong seorang bayi bergender perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata amethyst itu. Sesekali ia menyeka peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Ia memang sangat menyayangi anaknya, namun ia tak mungkin merawatnya.

"Gomen ne, Hinata-chan, kaa-chan mungkin akan menitipkanmu disekitar sini. Gomen karena kaa-chan tak mampu merawatmu. Kaa-chan akan segera pergi dari sini sayang. Gomen ne" setelah mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali, Shion meletakkan bayinya yang masih lengkap dengan selimut tebal itu disebuah rumah dengan plat name 'Namikaze Naruto'.

"Namikaze-san, tolong rawatkan bayiku ini" gumamnya kecil.

Kemudian Shion berjalan meninggalkan bayinya yang entah mengapa diam saja. Shion menguatkan hatinya, berjalan keluar dari kompleks tersebut, menghentikan sebuah taksi dan pergi menjauh dari Konoha.

Naruto pulang dari kantornya tepat jam 10 malam. Ia menggerutu, _sialan kau Kiba_, entah sudah berapa kali ia menyebutkan itu sejak dari kantornya. Ketika akan memasuki rumahnya.

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

_"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Kiba? hah ? Baiklah aku segera kesana!" jawab Naruto-nama pria tadi- pada si penelepon yang ia ketahui sebagai Wakilnya di perusahaan miliknya. Ia kemudian mengenakan kembali jas yang ia sampirkan di sofa dan bergegas pergi menuju kantornya. Ia berkendara dengan sangat cepat. Kiba tadi mengatakan bahwa ada rapat penting yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu 10 menit ke depan. Naruto kemudian sampai 2 menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Ia bergegas menuju ruang meeting yang berada di lantai 5. Beberapa karyawan yang masih berada disana memandangnya heran, _bukankah ruangan di atas sudah kosong ya? _begitu pikir mereka. _

_Naruto yang sedang berlari ke ruang rapat hanya bisa mencak-mencak tak jelas. Ketika ia sudah sampai, ia hanya bisa menggerutu. _Sialan kau Kiba!_ ternyata Kiba mengerjainya. Bisa dipastikan saat ini Kiba sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia kemudian segera turun menuju lantai satu. Ketika ia akan keluar dari gedung, pintu otomatis yang biasanya terbuka itu terkunci rapat. Ia semakin sebal, sungguh Kiba benar-benar keterlaluan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dua puluh lima menit. Dan tak ada satpam yang lewat. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Genma. _

_Hanya nada operator yang menyahutinya. Alhasil ia harus menunggu sampai Kotetsu datang pada jam sembilan. Waktu berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Naruto duduk meringkuk di sofa Lobby. Sejam kemudian barulah ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Dan ternyata itu KIBA!. Kiba hanya nyengir. _

_"Gomen Naruto, hehehe" Kiba terlihat membentuk huruf 'V' dengan kedua jari tangan kanannya. Naruto hanya mendengus dan kemudian ia sudah menceki-main-main- wakilnya itu._

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

Matanya melihat sebuah gumpalan berwarna biru bergerak-gerak kecil di depan pagar. Naruto mendekati gumapalan tersebut dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang bayi perempuan kedinginan, yang anehnya ia tidak menangis sama sekali. Naruto yang khawatir segera meraup bayi tersebut dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto menyalakan penghangat ruangan, diambilnya beberapa selimut dari lemari di kamarnya. Ia tak tahu cara merawat bayi, _sebaiknya minta tolong Ino-chan saja, tapi apa tidak menggangu ya?_ Batinnya. Ia kemudian menuju telepon rumah yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ditekannya nomor telepon Ino yang dihapalnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, konbawa, kediaman Shimura di sini"_ suara Ino mengangkat telepon.

"Ah Ino-chan, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Cepatlah datang kerumah ku sekarang, ini gawat darurat" ujar Naruto

"_Memangnya ada apa? Ya baiklah aku segera kesana"_ jawab Ino sembari memutus teleponnya. Naruto kemudian mengecek kembali suhu bayi tersebut, sudah hangat pikirnya. Naruto mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya menunggu Ino. Tak lama muncullah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang ia duga milik Sai, suami Ino.

"Syukurlah kalian datang, maaf mengganggu kalian malam-malam. Ayo ikut aku" ujar Naruto sambil mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Ia sudah menyiapkan teh hangat, kemudian mengajak mereka masuk ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Begini, tadi aku menemukan seorang bayi di depan pagar, kedinginan jadi aku membawanya masuk. Tapi aku tak tahu cara merawatnya, itu dia di sana." Tambah Naruto ketika mereka sampai di kamarnya. Ino dengan cekatan mengecek keadaan si bayi, ia mengernyit, sepertinya bayi ini terasa mirip dengan seseorang.

"Hei Naruto, dimana kau menemukan bayi ini? Apa ada surat atau semacamnya seperti di film-film?" tanya Ino.

"Ng, sepertinya tidak, aku hanya menemukan ini." Naruto kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan inisial 'H'.

"Bayi ini sehat, entah kenapa sepertinya ia tahan sekali dengan dingin. Dan juga apa di sini ada susu? Sepertinya bayi ini kelaparan." Ucap Ino sembari merapikan selimut disekitar bayi perempuan itu.

Sai hanya memicingkan mata memperhatikan bayi itu, ia sepertinya mengenal wajah bayi itu entah dimana. Ia kemudian mengingat satu persatu wajah teman-temannya dan terlintas wajah Hinata di kepalanya. Ia melebarkan matanya.

"Naruto, coba kau perhatikan bayi ini. Bayi ini mirip sekali dengan Hinata." Ujar Sai mendekati si bayi. Si bayi hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lucu sambil tertawa riang.

"Ka-kau benar Sai, ia mirip sekali dengan Hinata." Balas Naruto sambil mengelus rambut pirang si bayi.

"Dan kau lihat, rambutnya mirip seperti milikmu, pirang. Dan matanya mirip dengan Hinata, manik mutiara." Tambah Sai lebih mendetail. Naruto hanya menatap bayi itu dengan tatapan sayang. Ia akan merawat bayi itu sampai dewasa nanti.

"Aku memutuskan memberinya nama Hinata, Namikaze Hinata." Ucap Naruto, tak sadarkah kau Naruto, bahwa nama anak itu memang Hinata?.

20 Tahun Kemudian …

"Hinata-chan, kemari sebentar." Suara baritone penuh ketegasan itu tak berubah, walau sudah berusia hamper enam puluhan, ia masih tetap bisa menjaga wibawanya. Ia kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Ada apa Tou-chan?" jawab seorang gadis pada orang yang dipanggilnya Tou-chan itu, ia kemudian duduk di dekat ayahnya.

"Ne, usiamu sekarang sudah cukup untuk berkeluarga. Jika kau tak keberatan Tou-chan ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan Tou-chan. Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto penuh pengharapan pada putri yang telah ia rawat dan didik selama 20 tahun belakangan ini. Bayi yang dulu ada di depan rumahnya itu kini tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. _Persis seperti Hinata-ku_ batin Naruto memandang putrinya itu.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, ia memandang ayahnya sekilas. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan beliau, tapi ia juga tak mau dijodohkan. Melihat wajah putrinya yang sedikit muram itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Kemudian ia berbicara kembali.

"Jika kau tak mau, itu tak apa. Tou-chan akan mengubungi rekan Tou-chan untuk membatalkan acara besok malam." Kata ayahnya kemudian bangkit menuju kamarnya. Hinata tahu, jika ayahnya bangkit dan menghindarinya itu artinya ayahnya kecewa. Dengan cepat Hinata berkata,

"Berikan aku waktu sampai nanti malam untuk memikirkannya Tou-chan." Naruto hanya tersenyum senang, ia tahu, Hinata tak pernah ingin mengecewakannya.

"Baiklah Tou-chan, sudah jam segini, sebaiknya Hinata-chan segera berangkat. Nanti Nata-chan bisa terlamat loh." Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata yang masih kekanakkan. Ia kemudian masuk ke ruang kerjanya, tempat ia biasa menyendiri ketika Hinata berangkat kuliah.

Hinata memarkirkan mobil Porsche putihnya di halaman kampus. Ketika ia turun dari mobilnya, ia berpapasan dengan sahabat sedari TK-nya, Arashii Uchiha. Arashii Uchiha, putra bungsu Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha, merupakan pangeran kampus yang dicap sebagai Most Wanted Boys in The World. Dengan ketampanan dan kejeniusan yang diturunkan dari ayahnya, sifat lemah lembut namun keras ketika kau tidak menyukainya yang turun dari ibunya. Kekayaan yang melimpah ruah tak akan habis tujuh kali tujuh turunan, dan tubuh atletisnya yang begitu menawan. Siapa yang tak akan tertarik? Ya ada satu yang bahkan mengacuhkannya, sebut saja dia Hinata Namikaze, gadis berambut pirang bermata amethyst itu bahkan tak pernah merona merah di dekatnya seperti gadis lain kebanyakan. Ia malah sering tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ke-narsis-an Arashii Uchiha.

Psstt, jangan bilang Hinata ya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyukai ah ralat ia MENCINTAI sekali lagi MENCINTAI Hinata Namikaze sejak masih di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Ia selalu member pelajaran pada setiap bocah laki-laki yang berusaha mengganggu Hinata. Ia bahkan pernah adu jotos dengan siswa lain ketika Arashii mendapati siswa itu mencoba mengungkap rok Hinata. Ia bahkan mematahkan tulang kaki siswa itu. Untung saja ia kaya raya, sehingga mampu membiayai pengobatan siswa tersebut dan tidak di masukkan dalam buku tertib di sekolahnya dulu.

Hinata menyapa Arashi dengan senyum lebar yang ia pelajari dari sang ayah. Arashii membalasnya dengan senyuman sejuta wattnya. Hinata kemudian mengamit lengan sahabatnya itu dan mengajaknya ke kelas berikutnya.

**.**

**-:SKIP TIME:-**

**.**

Hinata dan Arashii berjalan ke taman belakang. Tempat biasa dimana mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat. Hinata yang tampak suntuk sungguh menggemaskan, ingin rasanya Arashii mencubit kedua pipinya tapi ia terlalu takut.

"Hei Hinata, besok malam kau ada acara tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," ujar Arashii mengambil tempat di dekat Hinata.

"Hm? Aku… aku ada acara besok malam. Gomen ne Arashii. Tapi .. tumben sekali kau ingin mengajakku jalan, ada apa gerangan hm?" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Arashii, Hinata balik bertanya pada pemuda berambut hitam spike itu.

"Pstt.. aku ingin kabur dari acara perjodohan. Aku sangat tidak suka jika dijodohkan, apalagi dengan orang yang tak ku kenal itu." Pertanyaan Hinata hanya dijawab dengan gerutuan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk maklum. Ia menepuk punggung tegap di sampingnya itu.

"Haha … namanya juga Most Wanted Boys, kau pasti selalu diincar boy. Ayo jam istirahat hamper habis. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke kelas berikutnya sebelum kita disemprot Bakoro itu." Ujar Hinata menarik tangan Arashii. Arashii hanya pasrah di tarik oleh Hinata, toh ia juga mendapat keuntungan –plak-

Makan malam di keluarga Uchiha begitu tenang ah ralat begitu sunyi. Suara dentingan pisau garpu pun tak terdengar. Setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya, Sasuke memandang pada putra bungsunya intens. Arashii yang di pandang hanya merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedater mungkin. Kedua kakaknya sudah menikah dan hidup di luar negeri. Ia satu-satunya yang tersisa.

"Arashii, bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu untuk besok?" Tanya Sasuke pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Aku akan datang Tou-sama, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Tou-sama.. lagi." Balas Arashii. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia senang putra bungsunya mau menuruti perkataannya kali ini.

"Baik karena kau sudah setuju, Tou-sama akan menguhubungi rekan Tou-sama." Ujar Sasuke meninggalkan ruang makan, disana hanya tinggal Sakura -ibu Arashii- dan Arashii sendiri. Sakura hanya menepuk punggung anak bungsunya itu. Ia mengelus kecil bahu tegap anaknya, ia peluk juga anak tersayangnya itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu yang akan menikah sayang." Ujar Sakura. Arashii hanya memeluk ibu tercintanya itu erat. Air mata tak terbendung lagi. _Aku selalu mencintaimu, Hinata_.

Di saat yang sama di kediaman Namikaze

"Jadi apa jawabanmu untuk besok malam?" tanya Naruto di sela makan malamnya.

"A-aku bersedia Tou-chan." Jawab Hinata.

"Tou-chan menyayangimu Hinata-chan. Gomen karena Tou-chan yang memilihkan pasangan untukmu." Ujar Naruto pada putrinya. Hinata yang melihat raut sendu ayahnya bangkit dan segera memeluk sosok itu. Menenangkannya.

"Tak apa Tou-chan. Jika ini membuatmu bahagia, Hinata-chan rela melakukannya. Selama ini Tou-chan yang selalu berkorban untukku. Aku juga menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk Tou-chan." Balas Hinata memeluk Naruto semakin erat. Naruto begitu terharu pada kekuatan putrinya, ia begitu persis seperti Hinata yang mau berkorban untuk siapa saja. Ia mengelus punggung putrinya dan berucap, "Arigatou ne Hinata-chan."

Hari berikutnya terasa datang begitu cepat. Tak terasa matahari sudah memasuki peraduannya, digantikan sang bulan menerangi dunia. Mobil keluarga Uchiha melesat menuju sebuah kediaman yang tak asing bagi Arashii. Kediaman Namikaze. Ia heran, bukankah Paman Naruto tidak mempunyai anak selain –tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan ia akan di jodohkan dengan.. –Hinata?. Hinata yang membukakan gerbang sedikit kaget, ia melihat Arashii yang sama terkejutnya.

Keluarga Uchiha dipersilahkan masuk oleh tuan rumah, Naruto Namikaze.

"Konbawa, Teme." Sapa Naruto ramah.

"Kau tak berubah Dobe, tetap Dobe sejak dahulu kala." Balas Sasuke memeluk sahabat sejak lahirnya itu. Senyum sehangat mentari tak pernah absen dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa tahan dengan pria pirang ini sejak dulu. _Takdir mungkin?_ Pikirnya. Ia, istri dan anaknya kemudian duduk di sofa beludru berwarna kuning gelap mendekati oranye.

Naruto kemudian memanggil Hinata yang masih berada di kamarnya. Masakan dan minuman untuk tamunya sudah siap 15 menit sebelum keluarga Uchiha datang. Hinata kemudian turun dari kamarnya dengan dress berwarna peach selutut dipadu dengan cardigan setengah badan yang menambah nilai cantik dimana setiap orang yang ada di sana.

Arashii hanya mampu menelan ludah melihat cantiknya Hinata malam ini. Di mata Hinata, Arashii terlihat begitu tampan, hei ia memang tampan. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga. Disana ia membungkuk kecil pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto, putrimu sangat cantik, aku jadi iri. Sayangnya Sasuke tak memberikanku seorang putri." Ujar Sakura innocent, tak melihat bahwa suaminya tengah tersedak dibantu oleh Arashii yang mengambilkan sapu tangan.

"Hinata kenalkan dia Arashii Uchiha, calon suamimu." Naruto kemudian berpaling pada Arashii, "dan dia Hinata Namikaze, calon istrimu."

"Kami sudah saling kenal, dan bahkan kami sahabat." Ujar keduanya kompak sambil melirik satu sama lain. Para orang tua yang ada disana tersenyum ah tidak, mereka tertawa bahagia.

"Nah kebetulan karena kalian saling kenal, dan bahkan bersahabat. Perjodohan ini akan semakin lancar!" Ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Baik, pernikahan kalian akan diselenggarakan bulan depan. Tepat di bulan Juni." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang datarrr banget. Naruto hanya melebarkan kedua matanya. Ingatan masa lalunya ketika ia akan menikah dengan Hinata bulan depannya pas pada bulan Juni itu kembali lagi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang sedikit memburam akibat air mata. Hinata yang pertama kali menyadari ayahnya menangis menghampiri ayahnya dan bertanya.

"Tou-chan, Tou-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sangat khawatir.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap, "Tou-chan baik-baik saja, Tou-chan sangat bahagia, sebentar lagi putri kecil Tou-chan akan bersanding dengan pangeran berkuda putihnya."

Hinata bersemu merah, Arashii hanya menampilkan ekspresi kikuk. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam walau dalam hati mereka tahu bahwa Naruto _tidak baik-baik saja_.

Tak terasa 3 minggu berlalu sejak hari perjodohan itu. Semuanya terasa semakin menyenangkan, dekorasi ruangan, pemesanan makanan, gaun pernikahan, cincin, dan bunga. Hingga …

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan di ruangan itu, wanita-wanita berteriak histeris, Arashii yang melihatnya segera membopong Hinata masuk ke mobil. Naruto mengikuti di belakang. Naruto merasakan déjà vu yang begitu kuat, seakan ia pernah mengalami hal ini.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Hinata segera dibawa ke ruang UGD. Para dokter segera menangani kondisinya yang sepertinya memburuk. 2 jam menunggu akhirnya dokter berambut hitam sebahu itupun menghampiri Naruto dan Arashii.

"Keluarga Hinata Namikaze? Mari ikut saya sebentar." Ujar dokter dengan pen name Shizune Senju.

Naruto dan Arashii mengikuti wanita itu ke ruangannya yang tak jauh dari ruang rawat Hinata.

"Hinata menderita penyakit Leukimia, ia harus segera mendapatkan cangkokan sumsum tulang belakang. Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, permisi." Dokter muda itu meninggalkan kedua pria berbeda usia itu dalam keadaan shock berat. Arashii hanya terpaku dengan apa yang didengarnya. Naruto? Ia jatuh terduduk. Déjà vu akan berita Hinata 34 tahun yang lalu kembali menyapanya. Sesak di dada membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Arashii segera membantu calon mertuanya itu untuk duduk.

"Paman, ayo kita melihat keadaan Hinata-chan, aku akan member kabar pada Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama." Arashii memapah Naruto yang lemas menuju ruang rawat Hinata. Disana terlihat Hinata yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, bibirnya yang selalu merah merekah itu kini berwarna putih seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir disana. Berbagai macam alat bantu terpasang dengan rapi di sekujur tubuhnya yang ringkih. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan kilau indah manik mutiaranya. Arashii segera keluar dari ruangan, menelepon ayah dan ibunya mengenai keadaan Hinata. Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, dielusnya pelan, ia bergumam dengan suara serak menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

"Hinata-chan … jangan tinggalkan Tou-chan, Tou-chan rela melakukan apapun, asal Tou-chan tak kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagi Tou-chan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tou-chan tak akan pernah memaafkan diri Tou-chan sendiri jika Hinata-chan kenapa-kenapa." Ia menarik nafas perlahan, dadanya terasa sesak sekali.

Ia kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat Hinata, ia melihat Arashii yang sibuk menelepon Sasuke dan Sakura juga mengurusi administrasi Rumah Sakit, ia tak tega pada Naruto yang sudah usia lanjut yang melakukannya. Naruto duduk termenung menunggui Hinata.

Seseorang datang memasuki ruangan Shizune. Perbincangan serius terdengar dari ruangan Shizune.

Keadaan Hinata makin memburuk, jantungnya kian melemah. Arashii terus berada disamping calon istrinya itu tanpa tidur 2 hari belakangan ini. Ia menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang sejak 2 hari yang lalu, ia tak ingin kesehatan beliau memburuk. Ia terus berdoa demi keselamatan Hinata. Pernikahan mereka akan diselenggarakan 5 hari lagi. Undangan sudah disebar ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Ia berharap segera ada yang mau mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk gadis dihadapannya ini. Tak lama Shizune masuk.

"Arashii-san, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" ujar Shizune, Arashii mengangguk singkat kemudian mengikuti Shizune meninggalkan ruangan Hinata.

Di ruangan Shizune.

"A-apa? Ada yang mau mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Hinata?" Tanya Arashii tak percaya pada apa yang Shizune katakan.

"Ya benar, ada yang mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Hinata-san, kita bisa segera melakukan operasi. Ku dengar kalian akan segera melaksanakan pernikahan sebentar lagi." Jawab Shizune.

2 jam kemudian, Hinata telah dibawa menuju ruang operasi. Arashii terus berada disampingnya, tak pernah absen dari sisi gadis itu. Hingga ketika gadis itu masuk ruang operasi, ia dilarang mendampingi sang terkasih. Ia hanya diperbolehkan memandang dari pintu transparan itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa harus gadis itu? Oh Kami-sama, dosa apa yang dilakukannya sehingga ia menerima hal itu? Arashii menarik rambutnya frustasi.

6 jam, waktu yang diperlukan hingga lampu di pintu ruang operasi tersebut berubah menjadi hijau. Arashii seketika bangkit dari duduknya, di temani oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto tak ada disana, entah kenapa ia sulit sekali dihubungi.

"Keluarga Hinata Namikaze? Selamat, operasi berjalan lancar. Tinggal menunggu Hinata-san sadar. Saya permisi." Ujar seorang dokter berambut perak, ia membungkuk lalu kemudian pergi dari sana. Euphoria kebahagiaan terasa sangat jelas dari wajah ketiga orang yang berada disana. Mereka sangat bahagia, tinggal menunggu Hinata sadarkan diri.

Hinata berjalan diatas padang bunga Lavender kesukaannya. Ia berlari dengan riang, membentangkan kedua tangannya. Dilihatnya Tou-chan tersenyum manis diseberang padang bunga itu, Hinata membalas senyum itu. Kaki mungilnya berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Tou-channya berada. Tapi semakin ia berlari, sosok Tou-channya semakin menghilang. Ia terus memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari. Namun ketika kedua tangannya akan menggapai sosok itu, sosok itu tersenyum dan berkata sebelum menghilang, "Sayonara Hinata-chan…". Hinata terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, sakit di dadanya sudah tak terlalu terasa. Ia kini berada disebuah ruangan serba putih yang ia yakini Rumah Sakit. Disampingnya tertidur pulas Arashii dalam keadaan duduk sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya. Paman Sasuke dan Bibi Sakura tertidur di sofa, tapi dimana Tou-channya?. Arashii terbangun, ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia mendapati Hinata yang sedang celingukan. Arashii kemudian berbicara.

"Paman Naruto tidak bisa hadir, ia sedang ada urusan. Tadi bawahannya menelepon, dan ingin aku menyampaikan salam untukmu jika kau sudah terbangun." Ujar Arashii kemudian memeluk sosok didepannya ini. Ia senang sekali, akhirnya sosok yang selama ini mengalami koma selama 6 hari itu tersadar juga. Hinata merasa sedih, ketika ia sadar, ayahnya tak ada disampingnya. Padahal ia ingin sekali Tou-channya menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kesadarannya.

Pernikahan putih itu dihadiri oleh ribuan orang. Mulai dari kalangan menengah ke atas. Mulai dari teman-teman sampai rekan bisnis pun diundang. Mereka turut berbahagia atas pernikahan kedua teman paling top di kampus mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, setelah melaksanakan pernikahan tadi ia segera bertanya-tanya ke sekeliling orang, apakah bertemu dengan ayahnya atau tidak. Mereka hanya menggeleng. Arashii yang melihat Hinata, menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tou-chan tidak hadir di pesta pernikahanku tadi. Aku jadi sedih,"

"Aku yakin beliau juga bahagia kok. Tadi ada pesan dari bawahannya yang sama, bahwa beliau sedang keluar negeri mengikuti seminar. Lusa juga pasti pulang kok." Ujar Arashii menenangkan.

Hinata tersenyum pada suami sahnya itu, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang masih penuh dengan nuansa pesat itu. Hinata duduk di sofa tengah ruang resepsi pernikahannya. Acara telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Hinata mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, di lihatnya seorang wanit berambut hitam pendek.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu, perkenalkan aku Shizune, dokter yang menanganimu ketika kau dalam keadaan koma. Ini aku mendapatkan titipan dari ayahmu. Dan ini juga, ia ingin kau datang ke alamat ini nanti jam 5 sore. Sekian, saya permisi." Setelah berkata demikian, Shizune undur diri dari hadapan Hinata. Segera ia memasuki mobil yang ia tumpangi tadi dan menangis di dalamnya.

Hinata yang tak mengerti apapun segera mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan dress selutut. Ia mengambil mobilnya dan berkendara menuju alamat yang dituju. Hinata mengendarai mobilnya perlahan di jalan itu. _Benar ini jalan Shinobi, lalu platnya ada huruf T yang besar yang besar yang be-_ mata Hinata terpaku pada satu-satunya tempat di Jalan Shinobi berplat 'T' yang sangat besar. Tempat Pemakaman Konoha. Apa maksudnya ini? ia turun dari mobilnya, ia kemudian mencari penjaga makam.

"eum, ano ... ini, aku ingin menemui seseorang disini," ujar Hinata sambil memberikan secarik kertas berwarna kuning pada pria bongkok itu. Pria itu hanya menggangguk dna memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Kini sampailah mereka berdua di dua buah makam, yang satunya nampak masih baru dan satunya lagi sepertinya sudah hampir 30 tahunan. Pria tersebut meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata teringat pada apa yang diberikan Shizune tadi, sebuah kertas kuning-yang sudah ia berikan pada pria tadi-, secarik kertas yang nampaknya seperti surat, dan sebuh kado berbungkus warna cokelat berbentuk segi empat. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan surat itu dan mulai membacanya, kira-kira seperti ini isinya :

* * *

_Dear Hinata-chan,  
__mungkin ketika kamu membaca surat ini, Tou-chan tak berada disampingmu._

_Gomen ne Hinata-chan..._

_Tou-chan tak bisa menghadiri upacar pernikahanmu .._

_Gomen ne .._

_Tou-chan selalu memaksakan kehendak Tou-chan padamu ..._

_Gomen ne .._

_Karena Tou-chan tak bisa memelukmu lagi..._

_Gomen ne ... _

_Tou-chan pernah membentakmu ketika kamu bertanya pada Tou-chan siapa gadis yang ada dalam figura itu ..._

_Gomen ne ..._

_Sebenarnya kamu bukanlah anak kandung Tou-chan .._

_Gomen ne ..._

_Tou-chan menyembunyikannya dari mu, Tou-chan tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang Tou-chan sayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya, cukup Hinata pertama Tou-chan yang pergi meninggalkan Tou-chan akibat kelalaian Tou-chan, tapi Tou-chan tidak akan pernah memaafkan diri Tou-chan jika Tou-chan membiarkan kesalahan yang sama terulang kembali. Tou-chan rela, jika nyawa Tou-chan diberikan kepadamu demi hidupmu sayang ..._

_Tou-chan rela, meski Tou-chan tak bisa melihat kebahagiaanmu secara langsung, Tou-chan masih bisa memberimu hidup yang lebih panjang, itu merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup Tou-chan ..._

_Lalu figura gadis yang kau lihat itu .. dia adalah kekasih Tou-chan, orang yang Tou-chan cintai selama 50 tahun lamanya ..._

_Dia gadis yang sama sepertimu .. kuat dan memiliki penderitaan yang sama ... Gomen ne Hinata-chan .._

_Gomen ne Gomen ne Gomen ne ..._

_Sayonara .. Hinata-chan_

_._

_._

_._

_With Love,_

_Naruto Namikaze_

_._

_._

_._

_PS : Lihatlah makam yang baru dibuat itu, cantik bukan? ;)_

* * *

Hinata kemudian menengok pada makam yang baru dibuat itu, ia kemudian memperhatikan nama siapa yang terukiri disana.

_Sleeping Here with a peace,_

_Naruto Namikaze_

_Born : October 10th 19xx_

_Die : June 1x 20xx_

_._

.

Tangis yang Hinata bendung tadi tumpah ruah, ia langsung memeluk batu nisan itu dengan erat, jadi ini? Jadi ini arti mimpi itu? Jani ini arti mimpi ketika ia terbangun itu? Jadi ini? kenapa? kenapa Kami-sama tega mengambil Tou-chan tersayangnya ? kenapa ? KENAPA?

"TOU-CHANNNN!"

6 Tahun Kemudian ...

"Kaa-chan, itu foto ciapa? Kok milip banget cama aku? la-lalu yang catu-nya milip Kaa-chan." bocah berambut pirang bermata hitam itu bertanya pada ibunya yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Hinata mendongak, melihat putranya menunjuk sebuah figura Ayah dan kekasih ayahnya itu. Hinata mengulum senyum, melihat tingkah putranya itu.

"Itu Jii-chan sayang, dan kekasihnya. Apa kau ingin menjenguk Jii-chan sayang?" tanya Hinata.

"Um, aku ingin cekali berltemu dengan Jii-chan, Jii-chan tampan cekali." Ujar bocah berusia 5 tahun itu. Hinata memandang anaknya dengan penuh senyuman. _Ia mirip denganmu, Tou-chan_ batinnya. Ia kemudian bersiap mengajak Satoshi ke TMK.

Kini kedua ibu dan anak itu menatap dua buah makam, yang satunya berwarna hitam dan satunya berwarna putih. Satoshi menengok ke arah ibunya.

"Kaa-chan, Jii-chan yang mana?" tanyanya polos.

"Jii-chan yang berwarna hitam itu sayang. Ia tampan sekali bukan?"

"Lalu yang dicebelahnya itu Baa-chan ya?" tanyanya lagi

"Iya sayang." balas Hinata sembari meletakkan dua buket bunga lily di atas makam keduanya.

_Ne, Tou-chan... walau kau jauh berada disana, kini aku sudah bersama dengan keluarga kecilku. Yang tak sempat Tou-chan wujudkan ketika Tou-chan muda dulu. Tou-chan, semoga Tou-chan berbahagia di sana bersama Hinata Tou-chan ya. Kami disini selalu merindukanmu. Salam sayang dariku untuk Kekasih ah bukan, tapi Kaa-chan._ Hinata berucap demikian dalam hatinya, ia kemudian memandang langit tak berawan khas musim panas.

Di Surga. ..

"Hinata-chan kau lihat? Ia sangat mirip denganmu, dan ia juga kuat sepertimu. Hehe tak salah aku menyumbangkan jiwaku padanya. Lihat anaknya tampan sepertiku." Naruto berujar pada wanita bersurai indigo disebelahnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Kau benar Naruto-kun, semoga ia mampu melakukan apa yang tak sempat aku wujudkan saat itu." balas Hinata.

"Ne Hinata-chan, apa yang kau pinta ketika bintang jatuh saat itu?" tanya Naruto.

"e-ehh, Naruto-kun masih mengingatnya? A-aku wa-waktu itu meminta .. Agar aku bahagia bersama Naruto-kun, dan memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia." balas Hinata.

Naruto kemudian memeluk kekasih yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya di surga, ia memeluk wanita itu seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Walau bukan kita yang mewujudkannya tapi sudah ada mereka bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum manis, kemudian memandang kedua orang berbeda usia di bawah sana.

_Berbahagialah anakku, wujudkanlah apa yang belum sempat ku wujudkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-::END::-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

EDITED! Gomen, ada beberapa scene yang tak saya ceritakan. Hehe ^^ agak ganjil juga jadinya.

Gimana? Gimana? udah kerasa Hurt-nya? ngebut pengerjaan selama 3 jam. Ide lagi berseliweran. hehe

thanks a lot buatt : (Atas kritik saran dan lainnya tentang fict saya yang '**Kenangan Itu**' )

- Di-san | **Dijah-hime**

- **Rossechi-san**


End file.
